Quid Pro Quo
by Silke90
Summary: Casey ist Nachts alleine in einem Hotelzimmer und wird überrascht - Calex


**Quid Pro Quo**

SVU

Alex/Casey

Fanfiction

2018

Ein Gewicht lag auf ihrem Körper, als Casey zu sich kam und aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Geschockt riss sie ihre Augen auf, sah jedoch nur Dunkelheit. Warum war es so Dunkel? Sie hatte die Rollos des Hotels nicht heruntergelassen und das Licht der Landeshauptstadt müsste den Raum leicht erhellen. Als nächstes nahm sie einen Druck um ihre Handgelenke wahr, ihre Arme waren über ihren Kopf gelegen. Sie versuchte ihre Arme zu bewegen, doch es ging nicht.

Casey Herz begann zu rasen, als sie erkannte, dass sie gefesselt war und ihre Augen verbunden waren. Was war hier los? Das Gewicht auf ihrem Körper, es war ein Mensch. Jemand lag auf ihr. Panik breitete sich in der Staatsanwältin aus. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen.

Sie durfte nicht eine dieser Frauen werden, mit der sie selbst jeden Tag in der Arbeit zu tun hatte. Casey holte tief Luft und wollte schreien, doch eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund und kein Laut drang über ihre Lippen. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als sie den warmen Atem eines anderen Menschen an ihrem Ohr fühlte. Casey erstarrte.

„Vertrau mir."

Mehr Worte waren nicht nötig und Caseys Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, als sie die sanfte Stimme erkannte. Die Hand entfernte sich von Caseys Mund und die junge Frau konnte wieder atmen, beruhigte sich fast augenblicklich.

„Hab keine Angst."

Die Worte waren simpel, doch sie zeigten Wirkung.

Casey leckte sich über ihre Lippen und wollte zum sprechen ansetzen, als sich die Hand wieder auf ihren Mund legten. Doch dieses mal sanft, nicht im Mindesten möglich einen Schrei verstummen zu lassen.

„Kein Wort. Wenn du etwas sagst, ist es vorbei und ich werde gehen. Umgekehrt bedeutet das, wenn du es nicht willst, musst du einfach nur ein einziges Wort sagen. Okay?"

Casey sollte Angst haben, immerhin war sie gefesselt und der anderen Person vollkommen ausgeliefert. Sie sollte dieses verrücke Angebot annehmen, laut nein schreien und die Person auf ihr zum Teufel jagen. Und doch begann ihr Kopf wie von selbst schwach zu nicken.

„Gut. Geht es dir gut? Ist es zu eng?" Casey fühlte wie ihre Arme berührt wurden und sich der Druck um ihre Handgelenke leicht veränderte. Sie versuchte sich auf diese Körperstelle zu konzentrieren. Sie spürte nach wie vor dass sie gefesselt war, ihre Handgelenke waren an den Kopf des Bettnahmen gebunden, doch es tat nicht weh. Es war weich und schnürte sich nicht ein. Casey vermutete, dass es ein Seidenschal war. Die Binde um ihre Augen bestand aus dem selben Material. Nein, alles war gut. Casey schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Schön. Brauchst du etwas? Wasser? Hast du Durst?"

Casey musste bei der vorsichtigen Befragung nach ihrem Wohlbefinden schmunzeln. Inzwischen war ihre Angst vollkommen verschwunden und Neugierde baute sich auf. Wohin würde das alles führen? Der vernünftige Teil in Casey sagte ihr, dass sie das alles augenblicklich beenden musste. Sie musste nur ein einziges kleines Wort sagen. Eine Silbe und sie wäre frei und alles wäre vorbei. Doch ein anderer Teil in Casey wollte genau das nicht. Sie wollte sehen, wohin das hier nun führte. Sie wollte weiter machen. Jetzt.

Spätestens nach dem was eine Sekunde später geschah, war der Konflikt in Casey entschieden. Sie spürte einen warmen Atem gegen ihr Gesicht schlagen, roch einen Hauch vom Champagner und schließlich legen sich weiche Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss begann sanft und zärtlich. Die Lippen der Anderen spielten mit ihren und nach kurzer Zeit leckte eine Zunge darüber und brachten Casey dazu, ihren Mund zu öffnen. Die andere Person drang vorsichtig ein, stupste ihre Zunge an und ein leidenschaftlicher spielender Kampf begann.

Gleichzeitig schob sich eine Hand unter ihr Schlafshirt und glitten über den flachen Bauch und wanderten ganz langsam hoch. Caseys Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen, Aufregung breitete sich in ihr aus, als sich eine zweite Hand ebenfalls unter ihr Shirt schlich, ihren Bauch und ihre Seiten sanft streichelte. Ein Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund und wurde von den anderen Lippen erstickt, als endlich ihre Brüste berührt wurden. Ein wundervolles Gefühl, auch wenn ihre Knospen ausgelassen wurden. Casey bewegte ihren Torso, in der Hoffnung, dass die anderen Hände über das strichen, was sie so gezielt ausließen. Die Hände fuhren Augenblicklich auf ihre Seiten und drückten Caseys Oberkörper fest auf die Matratze, machten ihr deutlich, dass sie stillhalten sollte. Frustriert stöhnte Casey auf und genoss zugleich das dominante Gefühl ihres Gegenübers. Als Casey einige Sekunden ohne Hilfe still lag, begannen die Hände wieder hoch zu fahren und berührten zur Belohnung Caseys hart aufgerichtete Knospen. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Caseys Gesicht. Sie begann zu verstehen, wenn sie brav war und ruhig blieb, wurde sie belohnt.

Die Hände wanderten wieder weg, Casey wollte protestieren, doch kurz darauf stellte sie fest, dass ihr Hemd angehoben wurde. Langsam wanderte es über ihren Oberkörper, hoch zu ihrem Hals. Casey verstand, hob ihren Kopf an und fühlte, wie es vorsichtig über ihren Kopf glitt, um die Augenbinde nicht zu verrutschen. Was gäbe Casey darum, einen Blick auf ihr Gegenüber zu erhaschen, die ganze Situation zu erblicken, doch leider musste sie im dunkeln bleiben. Ihr weites Shirt blieb auf ihren Unterarmen, wo es nicht weiter störte.

Der andere Körper legte sich neben sie, berührte ihre Seite leicht und eine Hand wanderte wieder über den nun nackten Oberkörper. Casey stöhnte leise, als ihre Brustwarze zwischen zwei Fingern gerollt wurde. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem blassen Körper aus, definitiv nicht wegen der Kälte. Der Raum war warm, wodurch Casey nicht frieren musste, wo sie nun halb nackt, gefesselt auf dem Bett liegen musste. Musste? Diesen Ausdruck überdachte die Staatsanwältin noch einmal. Sie musste nicht. Inzwischen genoss sie die Situation so sehr.

Sanfte Küsse glitten über ihr Gesicht, ihre Nase, auf die Augenbinde wo sich ihre Augen befanden, zu einem Ohr und schließlich hinunter zu ihrem Hals, wo die Küsse stoppten und die Zunge eine feuchte Spur hinterließ. Lippen schlossen sich um eine empfindliche Stelle und begannen zu saugen, während die Hände noch immer mit ihren Brüsten spielten. Caseys Oberkörper drückte sich in die Luft, wurde von den Händen aber augenblicklich wieder nach unten gedrückt. Plötzlich war der Körper verschwunden.

Casey zwang sich, sich zu beruhigen, ein Zittern auf ihrem Körper, irritiert nach der Wärme des anderen zu suchend. Es war still geworden im Raum. Kein Laut war zu hören. Was war geschehen? War sie allein? Aufregung machte sich in Casey breit. Minuten verstrichen. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis zu fragen was los war, doch die einzige Regel lautete, dass sie nicht sprechen durfte. Wäre alles vorbei, wenn sie nun etwas sagte? War es ein Test? Oder war die andere Person gegangen? Was wenn es so wäre? Sie war gefesselt und konnte sich selbst nicht befreien. Würde ein Zimmermädchen sie morgen so finden? Würde die Polizei gerufen werden, weil sie dachten, sie wäre missbraucht worden? Angst breitete sich in Casey aus, ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern und sie dachte an den Abend.

 **Früher an diesem Abend**

 _An diesem Abend gab es ein Bankett, an dem gut einhundert Menschen vom Kongress für Staatsanwälte, der dieses Wochenende in Washington DC tagte, teilnahmen. Auch Casey war eingeladen, sie hatte sich inzwischen einen guten Namen machen können. Es war ein unterhaltsamer Abend, an dem sie sich mit vielen Juristen des ganzen Landes unterhalten konnte._

 _Auch wenn die meisten Menschen ihr unbekannt waren, kannte sie einige. Kollegen aus anderen Städten, mit denen sie einmal zu tun hatte, ein paar Kommilitonen mit denen sie in Harvard war und einige Kollegen von der Staatsanwaltschaft Manhattan waren zugegen, Jack McCoy, Serena Southenyn, Abbie Carmichael, Jim Steele und die seit kurzem aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm zurückgekehrte Alexandra Cabot._

 _Casey wusste, dass die blonde Staatsanwältin seit zwei Monaten wieder in der Staatsanwaltschaft Manhattan arbeitete und nun Bureau Chief war. Gesprochen hatte sie seither allerdings nicht mit der schönen Blondine und diese schien auch kein Interesse zu haben, ihre Bekanntschaft von einem Jahr zuvor wieder aufzuwärmen, nachdem sie sich beim Prozess gegen Liam Conners kennen lernten._

 _Soweit Casey wusste, hatte sie sich nicht einmal bei ihren ehemaligen Kollegen von der SVU gemeldet, nicht einmal Elliot und Olivia. Die beiden dachten noch immer, dass Alex im Zeugenschutzprogramm war. Casey beobachtete Alex in ihrem bodenlangen schwarzen Kleid, das auf einer Seite einen langen Schlitz hatte und ihre blanke Haut von ihrem Bein zeigte und fragte sich, wann es wohl geschah, dass Elliot und Olivia die Wahrheit herausfanden. Die beiden waren so oft bei Casey im Büro der Staatsanwaltschaft und auch wenn Alex Büro in einem anderen Stockwerk lag, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie sich dort oder im Gericht begegnen würden._

 _Casey kannte die Gerüchte, die im Büro gerade die Runde machten. Alex Cabot hatte offenbar eine Affäre mit Jim Steele, obwohl sie mit einem anderem Mann verlobt war. Allerdings ließ dessen Fehlen am heutigen Abend wohl vermuten, dass sich diese Tatsache inzwischen geändert hatte. Casey hatte an diesem Abend nicht mit Alex Cabot gesprochen, hatte sie jedoch den ganzen Abend hinweg beobachtet._

 _Ihre schönen Haare lagen perfekt auf ihrem Rücken, kein Haar entfernte sich je von den anderen. Casey hatte wie 90 Prozent ihrer Zeit einen Bad-Hair-Day. Alex hatte eine wundervolle Figur, was entweder ein Glück von guten Genen oder eine Mischung aus vielen Stunden in einem Fitnessstudio und strengen Diäten war. Casey selbst machte früher viel Sport, spielte Softball und fuhr weite Strecken mit ihrem Fahrrad, doch seit sie bei der Staatsanwaltschaft für die SVU arbeitete, fand sie dafür kaum noch Zeit. Der Grund für ihre gute Figur war schlicht der Zeitmangel etwas zu essen, oder die Übelkeit die sie am Essen hinderte, wenn sie an Zeugenaussagen von Opfern dachte. Alex war die Anmut in Person, während Casey sich meist nicht all zu wohl in ihrem Körper fühlte._

 _Alex kannte so viele Menschen in diesen Saal, dass sie die meiste Zeit mit bekannten Staatsanwälten sprach, während Casey irgendwann alleine an der Bar saß, noch immer die Blondine beobachtend._

 _Gegen Mitternacht war sie schließlich in ihr Zimmer gegangen und nach einer schnellen Dusche im weichen Hotelbett gelandet. Mit einem Bild von Alex vor ihren Augen schlief Casey kurz darauf ein, bis sie eine unbekannte Zeit später aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen wurde._

 **Gegenwart**

„Psss, ist ja gut. Ich bin hier."

Alex Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und Casey atmete erleichtert aus.

„Ich sagte du musst mir vertrauen. Ich werde dich beschützen. Alles gut?"

Jetzt war wieder alles gut. Erleichtert nickte Casey und schämte sich für den Gedanken, dass sie alleine gelassen wurde. Auch wenn sie sich nicht sehr gut kannten, wusste Casey, dass sie Alex vertrauen konnte. Eine Sekunde später musste sie einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Ein kurzer Schmerz auf ihrem Bauch. Heiß! … nein, kalt. Ein Eiswürfel. Ein Kribbeln überkam ihren Körper, der Eiswürfel wurde bewegt. Zu ihrer linken Brust, zu ihrer rechten, hinab zu ihrem Bauchnabel und wieder hoch bis zu ihrem Hals. Casey hatte das Gefühl, dass sie von dieser süßen kleinen Folter verrückt wurde.

Das kühle Nass wurde immer kleiner, als es wieder hinab wanderte, dieses Mal bis unter ihren Bauchnabel und am Bund ihrer Schlafshorts endete. Schneller Atem drang aus Caseys Mund, als der Bund leicht angehoben wurde und das kleine Stück von selbst südwärts glitt und schließlich komplett verschmolz. Nun gab es nur noch eines, das Casey brauchte. Dringend. Sofort. Sie war erregt und nass und zwar nicht von dem kleinen Stück geschmolzenem Eis. Casey hob ihre Hüften an, hoffte das ihr Wunsch Gehör fand.

„So ungeduldig", erklang die belustige Frauenstimme. „Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten."

Casey zog schuldbewusst ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne und biss leicht darauf. Eine schreckliche Angewohnheit, die sie einfach nicht los wurde. Manchmal wenn sie unter Stress stand befand sich ein kompletter Zahnabdruck auf ihren rosa Lippen, einmal blutete sie deshalb sogar während einer Verhandlung. Auch jetzt stand sie ganz offensichtlich unter Stress, eine Hand berührte ihre Lippen.

„Mach das nicht. Du sollst dich nicht verletzen, Casey."

Casey fand diese Aussage rührend und leicht übertrieben. Sie verletzte sich ja nicht absichtlich. Immer noch hungrig nach der anderen Person, wand sich erneut unter den zarten Fesseln, zeigte Alex wie ungeduldig sie wirklich war. Diese schien endlich erbarmen zu haben und die Matratze bewegte sich, als sie sich zu ihr legte.

„Ich mag dieses Lächeln", erklärte Alex und strich über die angewinkelten Lippen Caseys, von denen sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass sie ein Lächeln gebildet hatten. Weiche Lippen legten sich auf ihre und sie erwiderte den Kuss sanft, leckte blind über Alex Lippen und er wurde augenblicklich wilder. Zungen die aneinander schlugen, Lippen die sich aufeinander drückten und Zähne die sanft auf die gegnerischen Lippen bissen, während leises Stöhnen den Raum erhellte.

Casey wollte lautstark protestieren, als Alex sich zurückzog, freute sich allerdings Sekunden später, als die Lippen von Alex wieder auf ihren Brüsten landete, saugte und ganz leicht daran knabberte, als sie sich noch mehr aufrichteten. Die blonde Anwältin hatte wirklich unglaubliche Talente und Casey wünschte sich, diese schon früher kennenlernen gedurft zu haben. Sie zerrte leicht an den Fesseln, wünschte sich die schöne Frau ihrerseits berühren zu können und genoss doch den devoten Teil, der ihr zugewiesen wurde. Alex Lippen waren unbeschreiblich, während ihre Hände ihren Bauch sanft streichelten und eine schlanke Hand sich ihren Weg unter den Bund der Shorts suchten.

Ein lauter Schrei entkam Casey, als geschickte Finger endlich ihre Mitte fanden, während eine ebenso geschickte Zunge eine sehr empfindliche Brustwarze umkreiste.

„Wusstest du dass Donnelly das Zimmer neben dir hat? Du solltest versuchen ein bisschen leiser zu sein", erklärte Alex gut gemeint und Casey presste ihre Zähne augenblicklich fest zusammen, um keinen Laut mehr nach außen dringen zu lassen, was bei diesen wundervollen Gefühlen, die Alex in ihrem Körper auslöste allerdings sehr schwer war. Doch Alex hatte Recht, Donnelly war noch immer ihr Boss und sie konnte auf zweideutige Neckereien und Blicke der künftigen Richterin verzichten.

Alex löste ihren Mund von Casey und deutete ihr mit beiden Händen auf ihren Hüften diese zu heben. Casey gehorchte und freudig stellte sie fest, wie das noch störende Kleidungsstück von ihrem Körper gezogen wurde. Kurz überkam sie Scham so nackt und ausgeliefert vor Alex zu liegen, stellte ihren Körper in Frage, doch als Finger sie wieder an ihrer intimsten Stelle berührten, lösten sich diese in Luft auf.

„So schön", erklang eine begeisterte Stimme und Casey war gerührt von diesen Worten. „Und so nass." Eine nicht zu leugnende Tatsache. Casey hatte nun alle Scham über Bord geworfen und spreizte ihre Beine, um Alex zu zeigen, dass sie nur noch gewillt war, endlich Erlösung zu finden und sich der Älteren voll und ganz hinzugeben.

Diese nahm die Geste zum Anstoß, sich erneut anders positionieren und wenige Augenblicke später spürte Casey die geschickte Zunge der anderen Staatsanwältin, die durch ihre nasse Spalte glitte, während gleichzeitig die Lippen sich festsaugten und angenehme Finger sie ausfüllten.

Caseys Gedanken lösten sich auf, sie konnte nicht mehr feststellten, was genau mit ihr gemacht wurde. Alex war auf ihr, in ihr, saugte an ihr und verwöhnten ihren ganzen Körper mit Sorgfalt und Leidenschaft, bis sie sich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Laute Schreie verließen Caseys Mund, während ihr ganzer Körper sich anspannte und eine wundervolle Erlösung fand und sie laut Alex´ Namen schrie.

Caseys Körper zitterte noch Minuten später, als das Gewicht auf ihrer Matratze sich wieder bewegte. Sie fühlte einen veränderten Druck an ihren Händen bevor sie verstand, dass die Fesseln sich gelöst hatten, wurde auch ihre Augenbinde weggezogen.

Es brauchte Caseys ganze übriggebliebene Kraft, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie blinzelte mehrmals wegen der plötzlichen Helle, doch schließlich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das sanfte Licht, das von ihrer Nachttischlampe ausging und sie fand endlich Alex´ breit grinsendes Gesicht und diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, die sie anstrahlten.

„Quid pro quo", sagte Alex mit einem breiten Lächeln und Caseys Gesicht spiegelte dies.

„Wow. Das war... wow. Danke." sagte Casey mit noch rauerer Stimme als sonst. Sie schloss einige Minuten ihre Augen, während ihr Körper sich beruhigte und einfach nur noch ein angenehmes Gefühl hinterließ. Sie kuschelte sich Näher an Alex und merkte, dass diese nach wie vor mit ihren wunderschönen Kleid bekleidet war. „Aber vergleichst du das hier gerade ernsthaft mit damals in meinem Büro?" fragte sie schließlich überrascht und Alex zog eine Decke über sie beide.

„Naja, in 14 Monaten sammeln sich viele Schulden an, also musste ich mir etwas gutes einfallen lassen, damit wir quitt werden", erklärte Alex diese außergewöhnliche Handlung. „Ich wollte mich ja früher revanchieren, aber als Elliot uns damals unterbrochen hat um mich in das Hotel zu bringen und mich die Marshals nach dem Prozess direkt weg brachten, hatte ich leider keine Gelegenheit mehr. Nach meiner Rückkehr aus dem Zeugenschutzprogramm vor ein paar Monaten musste ich erst einmal herausfinden ob du noch Single bist und noch wichtiger, ob du interessiert wärst. Als du mich aber heute Abend in diesem Saal vor allen Menschen mit deinen Blicken fast ausgezogen hast, fand ich darauf eine durchaus befriedigende Antwort", erklärte Alex und genoss den engen Kontakt zu Casey in diesem Augenblick.

„Wie kamst du in mein Zimmer?" fragte Casey interessiert.

„Ich habe an der Rezeption gesagt mein Name sei Casey Novak und ich hätte sowohl meine Schlüsselkarte verloren als auch vergessen, welches Zimmer ich habe. Sie waren sehr entgegenkommend."

„Das nächste mal steige ich wo anders ab", erklärte Casey mit einem Schauer über den Rücken, als ihr die Gefahren dieser Leichtfertigkeit der Rezeption klar wurden.

„Ich war sehr froh über diese Unprofessionalität."

Casey lächelte und drehte sich vorsichtig, um Alex gegenüber zu liegen und in ihre schönen blauen Augen sehen zu können. Sie fand in diesem Moment kein Anzeichen der berühmten Eiskönigin, vielmehr sah sie unzählige Gefühle und Leidenschaft in diesen Augen. Langsam beugte sie sich vor um die rosa Lippen ihres Gegenüber mit ihren berühren zu können. Ein sanfter und vorsichtiger Kuss, anders als vorhin, voller Zärtlichkeit. Nur weiche Lippen die sich langsam bewegten und doch genau so aufregend wie der Leidenschaftliche einige Zeit zuvor. Casey ließ ihren Arm über den Rücken der Blonden gleiten und fand den Reißverschluss, den sie langsam nach unten zog.

Alex löste den Kuss, ein Schatten lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wir sind doch schon quitt", erklärte sie mit rauer Stimme.

„Jetzt schulde ich dir etwas, das hier war immerhin viel besser als der Quickie damals in meinem Büro", erklärte Casey grinsend. „Oder willst du dass ich aufhöre."

Alex überwand die kurze Distanz und küsste Casey kurz. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Aber beschwere dich nicht, wenn ich meine Schulden das nächste Mal in deinem Büro begleiche."

Eine sanfte Röte breitete sich in Caseys Gesicht aus, als sie in Alex Augen blickte und den Reißverschluss vollständig öffnete. Ihr war klar, dass Quid pro quo immer seine einen Nachteil hatte: Man war nie vollständig quitt, dieses Spiel konnte ewig so weiter gehen. Vielleicht war das auch gar nicht so schlecht.


End file.
